A new beginning
by XsandraX
Summary: This is set after 3X22 ( I don't own Revenge)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is the first revenge fanfiction i ever made so please tell me what you think about it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's 10 am. Nolan was sitting in his couch tapping his fingers on the coffee table in frustration, today she was finally coming back after staying away for 8 months. He was quite nervous, when yesterday Emily called him she mentioned that she had a big surprise for everyone, he was relieved because she sounded happier on the phone but still he couldn't help being curious as to what was able to bring such a change of feelings. While Nolan was sitting on the couch trying to figure out what could have happened Emily had already gotten inside using the spare key she still had and when she saw his serious expression she started giggling.

''Wow, you really haven't changed a bit Nolan...'' He then got up and without a second thought he hugged her until he noticed her baby bump.

''Wait..You're not..'' Emily then smiled.

''Yes i'm pregnant, i'm having a girl.'' Nolan hugged her again.

''Omg Ems congratulations! But why didn't you tell me before and where have you been all this time?''

''Calm down Nolan, i'll explain everything to you...''

They sat down on the couch, she told him the emptiness she felt after Aiden's death, how happy she felt when she found out about the baby and how this baby gave her a new reason to keep on living.

''I'm sorry i kept you and Jack in the dark about this.''

''It's okay Ems i'm just relived that you're all right. Anyway when is your baby due?''

''Actually it's due in 3 weeks.''

''Wow, what are you planning to do?''

''For the meantime i'm going to stay in the beach house.''

''Are you sure? You know, you can stay here if you want.''

''Thank you i'll keep that in mind.''

While they were driving back to the Hampton's Nolan updated her on what happened in the time she was away, like how Conrad was killed after escaping prison, how Daniel was arrested for murder and the fact that nobody seemed to know where Victoria is. As Emily walked to the house she started feeling like she had not seen it in years, Nolan helped carry most of the boxes even though she insisted that she could handle it. After hours of unpacking and cleaning they were finally done so she prepared some tea.

''When we were unpacking i couldn't help but notice that you have hardly anything for the baby's room.'' Emily sighed.

''I know, but i haven't been able to find the time.''

''You do realise that you only have 3 weeks until the baby comes, right? Did you start to think about names yet?''

''I was thinking of naming her Amelia.''

''Sounds like something from a fairytale...''

When he left she started to feel tired after everything that happened that day so she sat on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

**Dream**

_It was in the time when they were training, it was raining outside Emily and Aiden were sitting next to the window quietly in their own thoughts until Aiden interrupted the silence._

_''Do you know what you are going to do after completing your revenge?'' She was quite shocked by the sudden question._

_''No i didn't think that far ahead yet, what about you?'' _

_''Well maybe one day i would like to make a family...with you.'' He then snuggled closer to her._

_''What would you name our child then?'' _

_''Hmm if it's a boy i would name him after our fathers but if it's a girl i would name her Amelia.''_

* * *

**Back to** **reality**

Emily woke up, sat on the edge of the bed and opened a draw in the night stand taking out a picture of her and Aiden, she gazed at it and smiled until she felt the baby kick so she started rubbing her baby bump and smiling brightly, as she looked at the clock she realised that it was already 6 pm so she decided to go see Jack at the Stowaway. After she changed into a sun dress Emily went out, before she arrived there she took the chance to stop at a few baby stores and taking a mental note on stuff she liked, when she finally got in the Stowaway it wasn't hard to spot Jack, he was behind the counter cleaning up.

''Hey Jack.'' His mouth was wide open in shock.

''You're pregnant?!'' After his remark Emily looked annoyed.

''Glad to see you too Jack.'' He recomposed himself.

''Sorry about that. Nolan told me you were coming but he left out the part where you're pregnant, anyway i'm happy to see you.'' Jack then offered to walk her home and whilst he was doing so Emily took the chance to explain to him what she had been doing all this time. During her conversation Jack looked at her and for a second he thought he saw something, it was her the Amanda he knew, he then smiled remembering those times, when they arrived at her house they sat on the porch swing looking at the see.

''Emily?''


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction, i made this chapter longer and i'm already starting on the next one so luckily you won't have to wait so long for it. **

**Please enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_''Emily?'' _

They turned to the direction where the voice came from and they saw Charlotte walking towards them.

''Charlotte, what are you doing here?''Emily then stood up and walked to her

''You're pregnant?'' Charlotte looked really shocked.

''Yeah, but why are you here?''

''No reason, i was just passing by. Anyway i'm going now.'' She then walked away, still in shock by the fact that Emily was back and pregnant. Charlotte was a bit disappointed because these past few months she enjoyed going to that house and sitting on the swing that her father built and she wasn't the only one; when Conrad was killed, Victoria disappeared and Daniel was arrested she felt a bit lonely in Grayson Manor until that day.

**flashback**

_It had been 6 months since Daniel was arrested and lately she couldn't stand being all alone in that mansion so since Emily was gone now, she started going to her house and sitting on that porch swing because she somehow felt like that was the only thing left of her father's. So she did what she always did, she checked if anyone saw her or if anyone was inside but when she went on the porch she noticed that someone was there looking at the sea, after she came closer the person heard her and turned around facing her, when she took a good look at him she couldn't stop thinking she met him before somewhere._

_''Who are you?'' _

_''I'm Charlotte, who are you?'' _

_''I'm your father, Charlotte.'' She took a step back in shock._

**Back to reality**

Charlotte smiled when she thought about how she met her father, back then she was shocked to see him but after he explained what happened to him she understood and forgave him. Since then her life had been great, she asked him to stay with her at Grayson Manor since he didn't have a place to stay, they had spent a lot of time getting to know each other and found out the things they have in common. They even visited Amanda's grave together and afterwards David told her a lot of things about Amanda that Charlotte never even knew, they sometimes went out but she always made sure he had a disguise on because he couldn't risk being found out. When she came home her father came to greet her.

''Hey Charlotte you're home early. Weren't you going next door?''

''Yeah i was, but when i went there i found out that Emily is back.'' He looked surprised.

''Oh the new owner of the house, wasn't she a friend of Amanda's?''

''Yeah she was, she is Carl's god mother too.''

''Do you think she might have it?''

''You mean the box with the journals? I doubt that, it's strange though i asked Jack and he didn't seem to know anything about it.''Charlotte looked disappointed so David patted her shoulder in a comforting way.

''Hey, hey don't beat yourself up! I appreciate what you did, and besides it was a long shot.''

''So you're not disappointed?''

''Of course not, now let's get something to eat.'' He smiled at her.

''Great!'' And with that they both went to the kitchen.

The next morning...

Emily woke up, got dressed and went downstairs to drink some juice, on the way she peeked into the baby's room and smiled thinking that soon she's going to be able to finally see her, hold her and make sure she doesn't experience the same childhood she and Aiden had. Emily started to tear up thinking of Aiden but when she noticed the tear trailing on her cheek she went to the toilet and splashed water on her face so that she could cool off, she knew that she had to be strong not just for herself but for the baby as well but sometimes she just couldn't help it, after all she lost the only person she ever loved. After eating breakfast and getting dressed she went to the baby store she saw yesterday to buy the stuff she needed, hours later she went home exhausted so she put the stuff she bought on the table, she couldn't bring everything home because some stuff had to be delivered so she would have to wait a week or two before she could put the crib and other furniture in the baby's room.

Two weeks later...

These past weeks had gone quite well, in her last appointment the doctor told Emily that the baby was alright and that she would be having the baby this week. Today the furniture for the baby's room arrived so she asked Nolan to help her put it together, she would have done it herself but lately she had a terrible backache. Nolan said that he would come in about 20 minutes so Emily was having a hard time finding something to do in the mean time, until someone knocked on the door and when she opened it she was surprised to see who it was.

''Charlotte?''

''Hi Emily. Can i come in for a minute i need to ask you something?''

''Yeah sure, come in.'' Emily let her in and Charlotte came inside and sat on the couch next to the box with the parts of the crib.

''Sorry about that.'' Emily then took the box off of the couch and put it on the table next to some other boxes.

''Oh don't worry.''

''So what did you want to ask me?''

''Actually it's about Amanda, do you know if she had a small wooden box?''

In that moment Emily's mind went in panic mode, there was one thing that she didn't understand though: how did she even know about the box? The only people that knew about the box were Amanda, Takeda, Aiden, Nolan and her father. She never showed the box to Jack so he couldn't have told her about it, and since she couldn't come up with an answer she decided to approach this directly.

''Who told you about the box?''

''Amanda told me about it, she said that there were other journals too so i thought that maybe i could keep them.''

Emily knew for a fact that she was lying about Amanda telling her about the box but now that wasn't the main issue because whoever told her about it probably knows everything.

''I asked Jack but he never saw it before so i thought that maybe she left it here last time she came.''

''I don't think she would leave something like that behind, but i can check if you want.''

''That would really be really helpful, thank you.'' Charlotte smiled sincerely.

''No problem, i'll contact you if i find anything.'' Just as Charlotte opened the door Nolan came.

''Hey Ems, am i interrupting anything?''

''Don't worry we were just finished.'' Charlotte said before she left.

''What was that about?''

''We have a problem Nolan, Charlotte knows about the box with my father's journals and now she wants it.''

''Wait, wait. How does she know about the box's existence in the first place?''

''I have no idea but there is a bigger problem.''Nolan slumped down on the chair.

''Now we don't have the original box anymore because Patrick gave it to Victoria so it's still in Grayson Manor.''

''Yeah but the box has all the information about me being a grifter, which we used to trick Victoria so we can't let her find it.''

''What do we do now, Ems?''

''First i need to get the box from Grayson Manor...''

''Wait just a second, you can't sneak in there while you're pregnant and close to going into labor.''

''Well do you have any better ideas, Nolan?''

''How about i go?''

''Are you sure? It won't be easy.''

''Don't worry i'll be quick.''

''Fine but be careful. Anyway enough of that, can you help me carry some of these boxes to the baby's room?''

''Yeah let's get this over with.''

After they finished putting together the furniture they both discussed how he was going to sneak in there, in the end they decided that when Charlotte would leave he would go in retrieve it and get out within 5 minutes. When they said their goodbyes Emily laid down on the couch, she felt really tired because of all the commotion today, before she fell asleep she took a picture of Aiden and herself and hugged it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**i hope you liked it.**

**Guest: Wow i never thought that anyone would get that, but yes that is a reference from Doctor Who.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I bet you're surprised uh, i didn't plan to update so quickly but i just couldn't stop writing. I wanted to thank everyone for reading and leaving those nice comments and i hope that you enjoy this new chapter as you did the other ones. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day...

David woke up later than usual so he went to get dressed and got his black wig from the closet, he didn't really like that wig but that was all he could get at the moment and if he didn't wear it outside he might be recognized so he didn't have a choice. When he went downstairs he saw his daughter, Charlotte sitting in the kitchen having breakfast, it had been 2 and a half months since he met her and she really grew on him, at the start it was hard for him because of Amanda's death but she really helped him and at times he really noticed how much alike Charlotte and Amanda are.

''Morning Charlotte.''

''Good morning dad.'' David then grabbed something to eat and sat next to her.

''So what did you do yesterday afternoon?''

''I went to Emily's yesterday and asked her about the box.''

''I thought that you stopped looking for it.''

''I know, but i'm glad that i did because she seems like the only person to know anything about it.''

''Wait, what do you mean?''

''When i mentioned it her she just asked who told me about it.''

''What did you say?''

''I just said that Amanda told me, she said that she would contact me if she found anything.''

''What do you know about Emily Thorne?''

''Well she is Daniel's ex wife.''

''Oh right the one that was shot after the wedding right?''

''Yup, she is pregnant and also friends with Jack and with Nolan Ross.'' When he heard the last name he almost choked on his food.

''Nolan Ross? Are you sure?'' Charlotte nodded

''Are you alright dad?''

''Yeah i'm fine.''

After breakfast David started walking down the hall until he found a familiar room, it was Conrad's study, even though he was dead now his stuff was still here, he went to the desk and sat down on the chair then he suddenly noticed that a shelf was open so he looked in it and found a picture of Daniel with a girl next to him, he didn't understand why but he thought that she looked familiar. In that moment Charlotte walked in and saw him holding the picture.

''Hey dad what are you doing?''

''Oh nothing just looking at this picture. Who is this girl?''

''That's Emily Thorne, wow that seems like so long ago, anyway i need to go out for a bit, will you be alright?''

''Don't worry i'll be fine.''

* * *

In the meanwhile Nolan was getting ready to go in, then when he saw Charlotte left he knew that he had to go in, as went inside he started to walk towards Victoria's room. Her room looked as if no one touched it in months so he didn't have any problems finding the box so after he placed it in his ruck sack he started going back.

''Who are you? What are you doing here?'' Nolan couldn't believe it, that voice, he knew who it was but it was impossible for him to be here so he turned around to face him.

''David?'' When he turned around David recognized him straight away it was Nolan.

''Nolan, what are you doing here?''

''What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? You're still alive.''

''Yes, i faked my death.''

''And you didn't think to tell me or your daughter?''

''I couldn't...''

''So why now then? Why now! Why not before?''

Suddenly Nolan received a text, it was from Emily saying that she was going in labor, he wanted to question David further about his disappearance but he knew that being by Emily's side right now was more important so he started walking away.

''I can't do this now i need to go.''And with that Nolan left, David slumped down on a chair, he knew that one day Nolan was going to find out but this wasn't the way he planned and with that thought he went to get something to drink.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily was panicking, she didn't think she would be having the baby this soon, she had already called Jack and texted Nolan so they were on their way there. The room was so quiet, the only thing you could hear was the sound from the heart monitor and sometimes the occasional groan of pain coming from Emily after a contraction, a few minutes later a nurse came in and after checking her she told Emily that she had to go to the delivery room and that she would see her daughter soon, Emily smiled at the thought. When Nolan and Jack came the nurses told them that she was already in the delivery room, Nolan and Jack went to the lounge where Jack was sitting on a chair while Nolan was pacing around so Jack stopped him.

''Will you calm down man? You've been acting weirdly since i picked you up. What's wrong?''

''I can't tell you here, let's go somewhere else.'' Nolan then practically dragged Jack to an empty room.

''Ok so now can you tell me?''

''David Clarke is still alive.''

''WHAT?!'' Jack shouted so loudly that Nolan had to cover his mouth.

''Don't shout!''

''How is that even possible? How did you even find out?''

''Emily needed me to take back something from Grayson Manor and i met him there.''

''Wait so that means that Charlotte knows too.''

''I guess so.''

''What are you going to say to Emily?''

''I have no idea. But i can't tell her right now.''

''Then when do you plan to tell her?''

''I'll tell her when she goes home.''

''Fine but what are we going to do about David?''

''I'll go see him later.''

''Ok then let's go back.''

They went back to the lounge and as soon as they sat down the nurse came to them.

''You can go see them now if you want.''

When she said that they both hurried behind the nurse who was leading them to the room, they went in and saw Emily smiling while holding a small baby in her arms, when she realised they came in she looked at them.

''I would like to introduce you to Amelia Thorne.''

''Wow Ems she is beautiful!''

''Yeah she looks like you.''

''She does but she still has her father's eyes.'' Emily said lovingly while kissing her daughter's head.

''The nurse told us that if you're feeling well they can discharge you in a couple of hours.''

''Great! Anyway Nolan where you able to get the box back?''In that moment Jack and Nolan shared a look then Nolan cleared his throat.

''Yes i got it back but let's talk about this later.''

* * *

Later that afternoon...

''Finally home!'' Emily then took the baby upstairs to put her in the crib, so Nolan took the chance to talk to Jack.

''Do you think i should tell David the truth?'' Jack sighed.

''Maybe but not right now, i mean Emily looks the happiest i ever saw her.''

''You're right i'll wait and see.'' Just as he said that Emily came down the stairs.

''Ok she's asleep, do you guys want something to drink?''

''No thanks i have something to take care of but before i go here you are.'' He took the infinity box and placed it on the table.

''Thank you Nolan.''

''You're welcome, see you later.''

''I actually need to go back to the Stowaway so i'll see you around.''

''Ok thank you for coming today Jack.''

''Anytime.''

* * *

Honestly he didn't want to see him right now but he still needed to answer the endless questions that were haunting him since he saw him, he was in front of the door so he breathed deeply then he knocked the door. Charlotte opened the door and when he saw him she wasn't very enthusiastic.

''Disappointed? I'm not here to see you though.''Charlotte tried to keep her cool even though she was panicking on the inside.

''What are you talking about?'' Nolan gave her a passive look.

''Are you still trying to deny the fact that your father's been living here for God knows how?'' Charlotte pulled him inside with a vicious grip on his shirt.

''How do you know?''

''Relax, i just need to talk to David then i'll be out of your hair.'' Nolan started walking in the hall.

''Wait a second!'' David heard a commotion down stairs so he decided to go check what was wrong but when he went down the stairs he saw Nolan.

''Nolan? Why are you here?'' Charlotte looked confusedly at the two who seemed to know each other

''I want answers.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is the new chapter, i know that it took a long time to make but i was busy with school, don't worry i'm already writing the next chapter so it won't take long.**

''I want answers, you owe me that.'' Charlotte couldn't hold in her voice anymore.

''What are you talking about! He doesn't owe you anything, you just want to take advantage of him don't you?''

''Oh so your father didn't tell you?'' Charlotte looked at David and he sighed.

''Please give us a moment alone, i'll explain later.'' She nodded and left the room.

''That day when Gordon Murphy started walking to me with a knife i really thought he was going to kill me but at the last moment he switched his knife with a siringe, when i came to i was already miles away from the prison, he told me that he didn't kill me because he needed me for something.'' Nolan never thought that Gordon Murphy would do something like this but he knew that whatever he wanted him to do wasn't good.

''What did he want you to do?''

''He wanted me to kill Conrad, once i had done that i was free to go. When Gordon was killed i decided not to kill him anymore, later when he went to prison i thought that he would finally pay the price for his sins but when i overheard that someone let him escape i knew there was no other way, so i killed Conrad.'' Nolan was shocked, he never thought that David would kill anyone. After that thought there was a long silence interrupted by a knock on the door.

''I hope i didn't interrupt anything. But dinner's ready.'' David smiled and looked at Nolan.

''How about you join us?''

''Thanks for the offer but i just came back from the hospital so i think i'll go rest now.'' Charlotte looked concerned.

''Is everything alright?''

''Oh i'm fine, Emily went into labor, early this afternoon.'' David immediately remembered when Nolan received a message and stormed out, Charlotte seemed to be surprised instead.

''Wow i didn't think she was that far along, was it a girl or a boy?''

''It's a girl, she's called Amelia.''

''So are you the father, Nolan?'' When he said that both Charlotte and Nolan started laughing.

''No but i used to know the father.''

''Why what happened to him?''

''He died shortly after Emily became pregnant.''

''Oh i'm sorry, it must be hard for her to raise a baby on her own.''

''She's not alone, anyway i'll see you again.'' With that he left leaving a stunned David staring at where Nolan was, thankfully Charlotte snapped him out of it so they were able to have dinner.

* * *

Emily had just fed Amelia so she put her in the crib and smiled softly at her while she slowly fell asleep but still felt a knot in her neck every time she looked at her, Emily knew that she has loved Amelia since the moment she discovered she was pregnant but still there were always some feelings lurking behind those happy ones and until now she had been able to suppress them, no one ever really realised that Emily was still grieving for Aiden's death and that even if this baby will always be a reminder of the love they shared for each other and all the happy moments that they hoped would last forever, for her this baby will also be a reminder of how guilty she feels for his death. All this time she was never able to deal properly with the pain, loneliness and void that Aiden left, the thought that because of her this child would grow up without a father and that when she will find out the reason why her father died, she will hate her.

* * *

Nolan was sitting in his couch with his phone to his ear waiting for Jack to answer until he did.

''What's up Nolan?''

''I talked to him today.''

''Oh, what did he say?''

''This is what happened...'' So Nolan told Jack everything that happened before.

''I can't believe he killed Conrad.'' Nolan was about to say something but stopped when he heard a baby's cry.

''Is that Amelia? Where are you? Is Emily there?''

''I'm at Emily's house, she asked me to watch Amelia for a while because she had to go somewhere.''

''Where was she going?''

''I don't know but i think that she needed some time alone, it's normal considering she didn't leave her side since we left the hospital.''

''I guess you're right..'' Nolan didn't want to show it but since Emily came back he has been really worried about her, he wasn't sure if she had really let go of those feelings of guilt she had before she left and he knew that he couldn't force her to come to terms with these feeling but still he would always be there to help her when she was ready to.

* * *

Charlotte had just finished dinner, she decided to get some fresh air so she went to the terrace facing the ocean. While looking at the gentle waves she started thinking about Emily, lately that was all she could think about, at least since she saw that she was pregnant.

''Aren't you cold?'' Charlotte tilted towards her father who was by her side.

''No, the breeze feels great.''

''This place has the best view.''

''Yep, that's why this is the place where i go when i need to think.''

''What were you thinking about?''

''Emily, ever since what happened between her and Daniel i really despised her but now i'm actually worried about her, must sound really stupid right?''

''No, who wouldn't be worried after all she is a single mom that can't be easy.''

''That's not why i'm worried, i'm concerned how she is emotionally.''

''You mean how her boyfriend died?''

''Yes but i think they were more than that, you could see it every time they looked at each other, i don't think she lost a boy friend, i think that she lost the man she loved. You should have seen the way she looked at the funeral, it was like she was broken, i remember how much time it took me to smile again after Decland's death. I think that she has been pushing these feelings away during the pregnancy but it's not good for her and now that her baby is here eventually she will have to face these problems, i wish i cold help her somehow.''

''Why don't you talk to her ?.''

''I'll think about it, anyway i'm going to bring some flowers to Amanda.''

''Are you sure you want to go now? It's going to be dark soon.''

''Don't worry i'll be alright.''

* * *

Emily was walking in the cemetery, after she placed a flower on David's and Amanda's grave she went to Aiden's grave which wasn't far away. It felt weird being at his grave, the last time she came here was at the funeral and now things were so different, she kneeled down on the grass and started thinking about him.

**flashback**

_It was 6 months before his murder, Emily and Aiden were looking through some pictures of them during training until Emily noticed it was time to go back to Grayson Manor so she started to get ready._

_''Do you have to go back already?''_

_''I don't have much of a choice Aiden.''_

_''You always have a choice, like for example we could leave this place, start our own family and live happily together.'' _

_''That will have to wait, for now i need to finish what i started first. Are you sure you can wait? ''_

_''I love you Emily, i'll stand by you no matter what.'' Emily knew that she loved him but she was too scared to admit it so instead she kissed him passionately._

**Back to reality**

Emily started crying, the first person who ever loved her is now gone and she knew that if she listened to him, if she followed her feelings they could have been living somewhere happily together. Charlotte was at Amanda's grave when she heard someone sobbing nearby, she followed it until she found Emily crying at Aiden's grave, in that moment she saw herself in Emily so she walked closer but she heard her so she turned around.

''Charlotte, what are you doing here?'' Emily started to wipe her face trying to hide the evident fact that she was crying.

''I would ask you the same thing, i heard that you had your daughter today, aren't you exhausted?'' She said looking at Emily who obviously was tired.

''I'm fine.''

''Let's walk.'' They started walking along a path.

''I envy you.'' Emily turned to look at Charlotte surprised by the statement.

''What do you mean?''

''I remember when Decland died, i was so depressed that i miscarried, i wasn't strong enough but you, you are strong and you were able to keep yourself healthy. Sometimes i don't know how you can keep looking at your child without feeling haunted by him.''

''You know, Aiden once told me that if we ever had kids he would play with them, nurture them, love them and make sure they didn't have the childhood we did. Now that he's gone Amelia is never going to experience any of those, but still that doesn't mean that i'm not going to try to give her somewhere she can feel loved and wanted, at the hospital when they handed her to me i didn't see hatred but instead i saw Aiden in her and this made me love her even more.''

''I never thought of it that way. Did you two know each other before you came here?''

''Yeah we did.''

''But then why didn't you two get back together straight away?''

''It's not that simple, when i had met him before i had trouble trusting people but after hard work i started trusting him, later on he left me and that broke my heart.'' Charlotte was genuinely surprised, she never knew that something like that happened to her, but somehow she started to understand her more,

''You were trying to avenge David Clarke weren't you?'' Emily didn't answer but Charlotte knew that she was right so she hugged her, in the meantime Emily was so shocked by her action that she couldn't move a muscle.

''Thank you .'' Charlotte was happy that she finally got that out of her chest, she never would have met her father if it wasn't for Emily. Charlotte walked away leaving Emily confused, she couldn't understand why she was so thankful, she decided that it was time to go home, even though Emily was still sad about Aiden she felt a little better now after talking to Charlotte.

* * *

David was sitting on the couch in the living room looking into a box full of old picture frames, it was pictures of Daniel and his ex-wife for some reason he couldn't stop looking at that girl, it was as if he had seen her before so he kept looking at others until he stopped when he noticed something strange so he walked to Conrad's desk, picked up a magnifying glass and held it up to the picture...


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the new chapter, it took longer than expected but finally i finished it. Please tell me what you think about it and enjoy.**

He put the magnifying glass to the photo and noticed the tattoo on her wrist, there was no mistake it was the infinity times infinity symbol, he couldn't understand why she would know that symbol. Charlotte came in and saw him.

''Hey dad i'm back, are you okay?'' David decided to let it go for the moment.

''Yes i'm fine. Anyway you seem to be in a good mood, what happened?'' Charlotte smiled.

''Well i took your advice on Emily and now i feel a lot better.''

''That's great!''

''Do you mind if i ask how do you know Nolan Ross?'' Charlotte said changing the argument.

''No i probably should have told you before, he used to visit me in prison and he was one of the only people who knew that i was innocent.''

''But then why didn't he do anything to help you?''

''He tried to but i was worried about Amanda so i asked him to take care of her instead.''

''So he was the one who gave the box to Amanda.''

''Yeah, if you don't mind i'm going to go to bed now i'm a bit tired.''

''No it's fine i'll see you in the morning dad.'' He went to his room, Charlotte noticed that he left something on the couch it was the box with the old photos, she saw that he left the magnifying glass on a picture with Emily so she held it up and noticed Emily's tattoo, she wondered what it meant but then she remembered her that when father described the box to her he drew on a piece of paper the symbol, she looked around till she found it, behind the paper with the symbol there was a picture of her dad with Amanda when she was still a kid, she had never seen a picture of Amanda when she was smaller but now that she finally had she realised that Amanda looked nothing like the one she knew, but if you compared the picture of Amanda when she was smaller with a picture of Emily you could definitely see a resemblance between them.

* * *

Emily arrived home and she found Jack playing with Amelia, she smiled at the sweet scene and when she walked in he seemed relieved to see her.

''Hey Jack, thank you for taking care of her on such short notice.'' He handed her to Emily and she kissed her forehead.

''Don't worry about it, anyway are you okay?''

''Yeah i'm fine i just needed some time to think.''

''I'll see you tomorrow then.'' He got out and Emily sat on the couch with Amelia in her arms, she was a miracle, she gave Emily a reason to live. Emily got startled when she heard a knock on the door because she was so absorbed in her daughter, she walked to the door with Amelia in her arms and opened it.

''Nolan what's wrong?''

''We need to talk.'' Nolan had been pondering for a few hours whether to tell her or not about David and eventually came to a conclusion.

''Are you okay? You've been acting weird since you came to the hospital.''

''Maybe it's better if you put her in the crib.'' Emily nodded and went the baby's room, in the meantime Nolan was trying to find a way to tell her.

''So, what's bothering you?''

''It's about when i went to Grayson Manor to get your box back. When i was getting out someone saw me and stopped me.''

''Who was it?''

''Your father.''There was a long silence.

''That's not possible..''

''I know it's difficult to understand, believe me i felt the same way...'' Emily slammed her hands on the counter.

''Why would he let me believe that he died? Where was he?''

''I don't know where he was but i know that right now he's staying with Charlotte.''

''So that's why she wanted the box.''

''What are planning to do now Ems?''

''I don't know. It's better if we discuss this tomorrow morning.''

''Okay, i'll come by in the morning. See you then.'' Nolan was worried about her and wondered whether he did the right thing by telling her but he just hoped that she wouldn't do anything she would regret.

* * *

Emily woke up when she heard Amelia crying, she picked her up and fed her. The night had been unexpectedly quiet so she was able to get a good night's sleep, she sat on the rocking chair next to window with Amelia in her arms and noticed that she had Aiden's eye color. Outside of the window you could see the sea, it was calm today and there was a pleasant breeze, it was so relaxing that she could almost forget all of her worries, with her newborn daughter finding out that her father had been alive all of these years it was so confusing and for the first time in her life she felt like she had no idea of what was going to happen. There were so many questions in her head, she wanted answers but she also knew that her father probably won't recognise her. All of a sudden her phone started to ring, she thought that it was probably Nolan checking on her but it wasn't him.

* * *

David woke up, he didn't sleep well that night because he couldn't stop thinking about that girl and her connection to Amanda, she clearly had the infinity tattoo on her wrist but he couldn't understand why she would have it. Charlotte hadn't slept well, after finding out that Emily is Amanda she was really shocked but still felt unsure whether to tell her father or not. When she went downstairs for breakfast she noticed that he didn't look like he rested well either so she took her food and sat in front of him and as they started talking she decided to simply avoid the argument for the moment

* * *

Nolan arrived at Emily's and noticed that something was strange, the door was open so he cautiously walked in to find Emily with a suit case.

''Ems what's going on here?'' Emily sighed.

''Aiden's mother called me an hour ago.''

''I didn't know that you two were in contact.''

''After Aiden's funeral i stayed with her in England for a while, she was really happy about the baby. Today she asked me if i wanted to stay in England for a while.''

''So you're going to live in England now!?''

''It's not for forever, it's just that right now i don't know if i can handle everything by myself with the baby and now with my father being alive.''

''But what about your father?''

''Does he know who i am?''

''No.'' Emily already knew the answer but she wanted to confirm it anyway.

''I'm going to call you when i get there and i'll stop by the Stowaway to say goodbye to Jack and Carl, i'll keep in contact.''

''Running away won't get rid of your problems here.''

''I know that but in the state i am in now i might make things worse.'' I closed the suit case, picked it up and put it in the trunk of the car, Nolan wanted to try and make her stay but he could see that she wouldn't be convinced so even though he didn't like the idea of her leaving he decided to support her.

''Well if you ever need me you'll know where to find me.'' Emily hugged him, she knew that running away wasn't the right thing to do but in that moment it looked like the right thing to do.

''Thank you Nolan.'' Emily picked up Amelia and went to the car, before she put her in the special seat she let Nolan hold her for a while, he was sad that he couldn't see her again for a long time, in the end Nolan waved them off as she was driving away.

* * *

Two years and a few months later later...

As Emily was walking to the terminal she felt at home, she had lived with Aiden's mother for a year and after that she got a place nearby, Nolan and Jack came to visit with Carl sometimes and they called eachother often but she was still excited to show Amelia the place where she was born. Emily was holding Amelia's hand, even though Amelia didn't really need someone to hold her hand infact the doctor said that she was developing quickly for her age, she looked like Emily in everything exept for her eyes, it was amazing how much they looked alike, suddenly Emily felt Amelia tug on her hand.

''Mommy isn't that uncle Nolan?'' Emily looked in the direction where she was pointing and saw Nolan and Jack who were looking elsewhere.

''You're right Jack's there too.'' When the two of them got closer Nolan finally noticed them.

''There you are.'' Nolan hugged Emily and Amelia.

''How was your first trip on an aeroplane Amelia?'' Jack asked taking the suitcase from Emily's grip.

''I liked it but in the end my ears hurted.'' She said rubbing her ears.

''Don't worry sweet heart it's normal.'' Emily said reassuringly to her, while they were driving to the beach house Nolan and Jack told her what happened in the Hamptons while she was gone.

''Mommy can we get some sea shell for gramma?''

''Of course but we have to wash them first.'' At that point they arrived, when Amelia stepped out of the car she gasped as she saw the house.

''Wow! It's even bigger than gramma's house!''She then started running to the porch.

''Amelia, be careful.'' Jack started taking the suit case inside while Nolan stayed by Emily's side.

''I can't believe that she's nearly two and half.''

''I know she's growing up fast.''

''I was surprised that you were coming back this soon, what changed?''

''I know what i have to do now.''


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the slight delay but this is the new chapter, thanks to everyone who is following or has favored this fanfiction and for the reviews. Please enjoy!**

_''I know what i have to do now.''_

''So you have a plan?''

''Yes i will enjoy my summer here with Amelia.''

''I don't follow you.''

''Look Nolan, if he wanted to find me he would have done it already, right?''

''So you're going to act as if you don't know?''

''Exactly, i am a mother now and Amelia depends on me so i can't do anything to jeopardize this.''

''Yeah but what if he comes to you?''

''Considering the fact that he is in hiding i don't think that's going to happen.''

* * *

David has been living in Grayson Manor for about 3 years now with Charlotte and they've grown closer in these years, fortunately they found a way to let him be able to go out for a while but it consists in getting him disguised every time he leaves the house, when people come over he always say that he's a distant uncle who is staying temporarily, he eventually gave up on the search of the box since the only person who could have any idea of where it is left. Nolan comes over every once in a while but every time David starts talking about his name being clear Nolan always changes the subject but he is hiding something and it's easy to tell. David was reading a book, Charlotte came down the stairs and saw him.

''Hey dad.''

''Oh hey charlotte, do you want to go to the beach later?''

''I actually have something i need to take care of but be careful when you go.''

''Don't worry i'll remember the wig.''

''See you after then.''

* * *

Emily had finished putting away their stuff and was now cooking lunch, Amelia really seemed to love it here at the moment she was sitting on the couch wearing a light blue dress drawing a picture, Emily turned around to see her daughter looking at her so she smiled, she knew that if Aiden was here he would spoil her rotten, Emily had already told Amelia that her dad was gone, she was really sad and in fact she hoped that maybe at least this trip could help cheer her up a little.

''Honey it's ready.'' Amelia put the paper and the crayons on the coffee table and ran to her mother who lifted her on the chair.

''Mommy can we go to the beach after lunch?''

''Only if you finish your vegetables.''

''Okay..'' Amelia frowned and started eating them while Emily had a satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

David was walking down the shoreline, it brought back memories of his time here with Amanda and it was nostalgic, he just wished that he could have been here before she died. His thoughts got interrupted by the sound of a childs laughter, when he looked at the direction where it was coming from he saw a mother and a daughter laughing by the shore. Amelia was collecting sea shells while Emily was just watching the ocean, it reminded her of the times when she would come here alone feeling only loneliness and hatred but it also reminded her of when Aiden came back and how her heart filled with emotion she had never felt before in her life, she sometimes wondered if Amelia would grow up to be like her and if it was a good thing but she knew that as her mother she would make sure she would never feel as lonely as she felt in her childhood. Amelia noticed a man in the distance watching them she was about to tell her mother but the man walked away so she didn't, instead she put her feet in the water but jumped out when she felt how cold it was, when her mother saw her jump out she giggled.

''Let me teach you a trick that my father taught me.'' She grabbed her daughter's hand and they both walked in. ''Implant your feet in the sand and you'll notice that the water will get warmer and warmer.''

After a while Amelia felt it getting warmer and smiled at her mother. ''You're right!'' She started jumping but stopped when she heard her mother's phone ring.

''Hello.''

''Emily it's nice to hear from you again.''

''Oh Charlotte, can i help you with something?''

''Actually i know that it's short notice but could you come to Grayson Manor, i need to talk to you about Amanda, you can bring your daughter too if you want.''

''Fine, we'll be there as soon as possible.'' Emily sighed and put the phone in her pocket.

''Sorry Amelia but we have to go home.''

''Why?''

''Someone wants to speak with me do you want to come?''

''Okay.''

* * *

Charlotte had just finished speaking to Emily on the phone, in these 2 years she never told her father of Amanda but she knew that this couldn't go on any longer she already felt bad about keeping this from him but she needed to know why she would voluntarily avoid seeing her father again. David came home and went directly to his room to change out of his disguise, after half an hour he was finally done so he walked down the stairs and went in the study because he needed to make a call. An hour later Emily was going to Grayson Manor with Amelia, she was a bit worried that her father might be there but she thought that Charlotte would probably hide him or something so she tried to relax before she knocked on the door.

''Emily! And this must be Amelia, i'm sorry for calling you over so suddenly.''

''No it's okay.'' Emily said walking inside, when Amelia looked around she gasped.

''Wow! It's like a castle!'' Charlotte and Emily giggled at her reaction. ''Can i explore while you talk to the lady?'' Emily was reluctant to let her wander around on her own because she knew that Amelia would get lost.

''I don't think that it's such a good idea Amelia. What if you get lost?''

''It's okay Emily, there are quite a few maids around the mansion so if she gets lost she can just ask them.'' Emily felt reassured and thought that it was probably best if her daughter wasn't there while they talked.

''Well in that case..'' Amelia took that as a yes and hugged her mother.

''Thank you mommy!'' She started running away.

''Be careful.'' Emily said to the already gone Amelia and sighed.

''Would you like some tea?'' Charlotte offered.

''Sure.'' They then walked to the sitting room.

* * *

David was talking with Nolan in a room upstairs because he knew that there were hardly any maids upstairs so he could stay without a wig or disguise and he could talk more freely, sometimes while talking with him David felt it was so normal that he would forget for a second what had happened between them.

''So Charlotte told me that you are friends with Emily Thorne?'' Nolan felt a chill on his spine, he knew that David was going to get him to question him about how his name was cleared, he had been able to keep it from him till now but it had become very difficult lately.

''Yep and she lives next door.''

''And she was Amanda's best friend.''

''What are you getting at David?''

''I just think that it's strange that she was Amanda's best friend but didn't know that i was innocent.''

''Maybe you should just ask her then.'' The moment the words left his mouth Nolan regretted it.

''Why can't you just tell me who cleared my name?''

''It's not that simple.'' Nolan got up and walked outside but David followed him.

''Please just...'' He felt someone bumping into him so he turned around and saw a little girl. Amelia was a bit scared because just as her mother predicted she got lost, she was trying to find a maid like that lady from before suggested but strangely she couldn't find anyone and while she was searching she bumped into this man.

''Are you a maid?''

''Amanda?'' David couldn't believe his eyes, this girl looked exactly like Amanda when she was 3, as he looked closer he noticed that her eyes were blue not brown but still he didn't understand how she could look like her.

''Uncle Nolan!'' The child shouted as she ran to Nolan.

''Amelia? Why are you here?'' He picked her up in his arms ignoring David's shocked expression.

''Mommy is talking to the lady downstairs and i got lost.''

''Ok i'll take you back to Emily then.'' David went closer to him, Nolan knew that he was screwed now but still didn't understand why she would come here or why she wouldn't tell him.

''You're the man on the beach.'' Amelia said pointing at David, he was amazed the she recognised him while Nolan was out of words.

* * *

Charlotte and Emily were drinking tea, Charlotte knew that Nolan was talking to her father so she hoped that in the meantime she could question her since she had wanted to do so since she figured out that Emily is Amanda.

''Your name isn't Emily Thorne, right?'' Emily almost choked on her tea.

''How did you know?'' Emily didn't bother trying to deny it.

''I found a picture of you when you were 8, i can't believe that i didn't notice before.'' After Emily told her about her childhood, the foster homes, juvi and when the training she did with Aiden Charlotte felt bad for her and started to understand better why her sister would do something like that.

''I understand why you did this but i still think that you should tell dad the truth.'' Emily sighed, she hardly remembered how it felt to have a parent to protect her, but the truth was that she was afraid that he would push her away knowing what she did.

''Mommy!''


End file.
